


Dare

by Tezca



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Alternative Universe - High School, Gen, High School AU, M/M, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca
Summary: Chris, JC and a stupid dare





	Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ninjetti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjetti/gifts).



> A fic I wrote for the Make The Yuletide Gay secret Santa exchange 2017
> 
> I also borrow some stuff from an obscure comic that Shooter Jennings has made to go along with his short film called the Other Life. Mainly just the antagonist lol. That probably counts as kinda of a crossover lol

They were in trouble. Understandably so since they did sneak into an abandoned mansion in one of Orlando’s wealthier neighborhoods. Actually said mansion wasn’t even entirely abandoned as they come to find out too late. It wasn’t really their fault that they accidentally committed breaking and entering. They didn’t know it wasn’t abandoned, and the rumors being spread among the schools of Orlando didn’t help much. 

And the legend have been around forever. Or at least since middle school to put more accurately (both of their families had moved to Orlando then). How in the everloving hell they were suppose to know the mansion had been bought and lived in for 3 years. And by a creepy old lady no less. That in hindsight they should’ve known better to avoid her. Especially since they were warned by goody two shoes Lance. But they were teenagers and thus, as they are so often known to do, tend to do stupid shit. 

Like sneaking into said mansion where they almost got seriously hurt. 

It was the creepy old lady to blame for the scratches on JC’s arm and the bruises on Chris’s arm,.And it was wasn’t just one or two small black and blue bruises either. No it was several, like he just came back from an intense sparring match at a dojang or a dojo. And it wasn’t just his arms, there was several on his legs too. The source of them came from Chris having fought off said unexpected crazy old lady. 

And he also got a harsh reminder of why he shouldn’t assume things. That lady was stronger than she looked. Way stronger than what a teen werewolf should be up against. And a teen werewolf should definitely not be fighting an old as shit snake person. 

Yep the crazy old lady just had to be a freaking snake person. A shapeshifting snake person. Was this punishment from the universe for not passing that history test? Wasn’t his fault he got a D minus. Ok maybe it was. Still Chris promised himself(and his mom) that he will study harder to pass the class. As if Chris and JC really needed more to deal with alongside the usual shit teenagers go through. 

Well to be fair both of them brought this on themselves by breaking into the house in the first place but damn it they were on a dare! No self respecting teenage boy like him would back down from a dare. Ok maybe Lance and Michael (and Joey depending) but not him! 

Ok maybe that was a half lie, he didn’t really care too much about his high school image, but he also wanted to survive it. He knew he was short and not particularly buff looking. And he didn’t care if he was the most popular boy in school like a certain blond ramen afro’d hair from Memphis Tennessee. But he also wanted to get through high school relatively unscathed. Sure he can handle some moronic rumors and teasings here and there. He just didn’t want the whole school after his ass socially speaking. He only had a year and a half left of high school, and he is not about to let his reputation go to a horrible south for the duration. 

And JC only reluctantly tagged along. He didn’t want to go for obvious reasons and his parents always told him to always stay clear of dangerous situations. That was doubly pertinent to be safe given he was a human in an area densely mixed with all sorts of supernatural beings. Werewolves, vampires, faeries and the like. 

But unlike Chris he was worried he would be thought of a wimp. Especially by his close friends. Who wants to be thought of some spineless wimp by their friends? He sure didn’t. To give JC some credit he did tried to suggest something else for the dare given by the popular jocks. They were certainly easily persuasive since they had the intimidating muscular look alongside the very high likely chance of spreading a false and stupid rumor about them. Plus compared to his lanky skinny form, they might as well could easily break any bone in his body within one second. Like Chris he wanted to survive high school relatively unscathed. 

So now here they were, JC was up against the wall terrified out of his wits. He knew he had to do something but he wasn’t sure what. He certainly didn’t want one of his closest friend to get hurt He would hate himself if he didn’t do anything to help Chris, but what can he do? His heart pumped like a bass drum in his ears as he watched his dodge her attacks. Well mostly dodging with about as much bravery as a teenage boy can muster up. 

And yeah this looked pretty bad that there were 5 minutes into this clusterfuck and JC still haven’t found something to knock out the old snake lady. He too have had to dodge more often than not. At one point he heard a shrill high pitched yell due to Chris biting the tail in his werewolf form. That was the only moment JC took to allow himself to be impressed at his friend. There was something graceful yet strong about the way Chris moved around as he tried to dodged her attacks. Eventually he was able to get a bite down hard on the tail and tried to swing the old lady into the wall.

Emphasis on tried too as it wasn’t very long that he had the upper hand. The old snake lady moved her tail only after a few seconds and swiftly swung poor Chris into the wall. It was this that jostled JC out of his momentary trance and into action. He quickly darted his eyes around and thankfully spotted a small bust in the corner. He guessed he didn’t noticed it before was because of the plant covered it. He grabbed the statue after he moved the plant aside. What it was he couldn’t really decipher. Looked like some statue of some god at first glance. That didn’t really matter, all he cared was that it felt heavy and solid. Perfect for rescuing your werewolf friend from a crazy and evil looking snake lady.

JC’s adrenaline flowed more and stayed out of sight just long enough to determine how he should do this. He didn’t want to screw up this one opportunity. Things can get worse obviously if the crazy lady noticed him and figured out what he was gonna do. Luckily she didn’t turned her head when JC willed his legs to use the desk to propel himself higher into the air. He slammed the statue into the side of her head and felled down on top of ther. 

The universe was in their favor at this point since the snake lady had been effectively knocked out. Human - 1, Supernatural evil snake lady - 0 JC thought. Chris had transformed back and groaned as he rubbed his head. That lady had a damn good swing in her tail. Chris closed his eyes and opened them to clear his vision as JC ran over to help him up. 

“Are you alright?” JC asked with worry as he slung one of Chris’s arm around his neck to help support him. His first priority right now was to get them both the helll out of here and make sure Chris will be alright. 

“Yeah I think so…” Chris all but groaned out. His legs sure felt sore as hell and he had a good headache. Luckily he didn’t seem to have a concussion thought, but he definitely felt like laying down. But they can worry about that part as soon as they were safe, “Lets get the hell out of here before we become snake food.” Chris’s ability to make some witty comment was understandable weak at the moment.

“Yeah.” JC agreed.  
___________________

They managed to get out safely without their backsides getting more torned up. It was a sweet merciful feeling that the snake lady didn’t wake up in the duration before they were well away from the property. The two also debated on who to call to come get them. They could call JC’s parents, but they were at work at the moment and Lance’s house was out of the question. If it wasn’t for the fact that they might as well just sign up to have their skin tanned and made into a rug for the living room when faced by his parents (who also happened to be vampires so that sorta added to the intimidation), it would’ve been a different song. 

So now here they were at Chris’s house, specifically in his room. Chris laid down on his bed with an ice pack to his head. JC came in with some water for him, he already felt bad about the whole ordeal. He hated seeing his best bud hurt and wished he could’ve protected him more from the snake lady, “Your mom told me to tell you you’re lucky werewolves don’t tend to get concussions as easily compared to humans. I believe her exact words ‘tell that boy of mine he’s lucky werewolves are less prone to concussions.’ with her patent eye roll.”

Chris laughed lightly as JC laid down next to him. The air between them was comfortable, but inwardly JC still felt guilty. He felt like Chris wouldn’t gotten roughed up like he did if he tried harder to talk his stubborn ass out of the bet. He didn’t like seeing Chris hurt, and it was the same vice versa. They saw each other the most often(living close by helped that out) and they can bond over the fact that out of their close group of friends, they lived in Orlando the least. Everyone else knew each other since close to middle school. Aside from Michael though, he came into their group after he and Lance started dating a year back.

“Are you feeling alright?” JC asked concerned as he got onto his side. A few minutes had passed between them with a comfortable silence. 

“Yeah, just a little woozy but I think I might live.” Chris laughed casually.with a smile.

“That’s good. I feel like this is my fault,” JC confessed afterwards which made Chris a bit confused, “I should’ve tried harder to talk your stubborn ass out of it.”

“Haha no it’s not your fault JC. It’s mine, I’m the one who freaking wanted to do the dare in the the first place.” Chris replied then paused for a second, He realized they could’ve just faked it somehow. Wasn’t like any of the jocks that confronted them with the dare were in the honor class so to speak. “I’m just real glad you didn’t get hurt too bad.” Chris confessed softly as he faced JC.

“I was more worried about you.” 

“Thanks. That was totally freaking awesome by the way what you did at the end.”

“I was surprise I did that knowing me but...I would do anything to keep you safe from being snake food. Or any other kind of food for that matter.” JC added with a soft and warm laugh. The two looked at each other in pleasant silence, both realized that they felt some sparks that flew between them just now. And it was also now that they realized that they were pretty close to each other.

“Hey you know what would make me feel better? Is if you snuggled with me. I heard it was a werewolf thing. Snuggle with one and they get better quicker.” Chris teased with a smile.

“That’s bullshit.” JC teased back and the two shared a laugh. But the two did get closer and embraced each other in a hug. Chris discovered that he quite like this and JC didn’t seem to have second thoughts so it was reasonable to wonder if he did too. 

“Hmm I like this,” JC happily stated casually after a few seconds. He can feel the warmth that came off of Chris, “You’re pretty snuggable Chris.”

“So are you.” Chris mulled in thought for a brief pause, “You know maybe we should try dating sometime. We can out date Lance and Michael.” Chris joked and JC laughed with a nod.

“Yeah….should we try a couple of test dates first? Then see if we want to take it beyond just best friends?” JC suggested.

Chris agreed and was about to say something when his mom came in with a phone in her hand, “Well I worked out a punishment, I talked to JC’s parents and you both are going to help them remodel their living room. And Chris you’re grounded for the week. I don’t know what your parents want to do JC.” She admitted.

“Might do the same.” He said and they waited until she left before they sulked to each other. At least it was better than the two day scold fest Lance’s dad might’ve put them though.

 

“Maybe we should wait until after our punishment to do this dating thing.” Chris said.

“Well I can’t wait.” JC said with a warm smile.


End file.
